Unending Rivalry
by RiverToForever
Summary: Grayson was a very incompetent caretaker put despite that a part of him hissed something nasty when anyone got close to his guardian. Todd just happened to be the one who got the brunt of his ire. Part two of three from the Family Series
**Summary: Grayson was a very incompetent caretaker put despite that a part of him hissed something nasty when anyone got close to his guardian. Todd just happened to be the one who got the brunt of his ire. Part two of three from the Family Series.**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Batman

* * *

If you were to ask one Damian Wayne if Richard Grayson was a good caretaker Damian would deny it- that is if you hadn't already been glowered at and considered undeserving- vehemently. Other times violently with the small child erupting and grating the mans intelligence and ability. The most common however is the child would snort derisively and ignore whomever asked.

* * *

Dick knew Damian wasn't the most _adjusted_ child- really who would be raised by Talia?- but he wasn't... bad per-se. Bounding past the door frame to glance into the shabby 'living room' they called home he went against his previous stance.

There tussling on the floor -breaking his furniture- was his ward and sometimes brother Jason.

...Okay, yeah definitely bad, but just a tad destructive and completely adorable. At the least he had that going for him. Dick chuckled at his own thoughts momentarily forgetting the miniature disaster going on in the other room.

"Dick! Get your fucking demon-Ow! Brat off me!" called a slightly high pitched Jason. "Fuck, why the hell does he bite?"

Later, when Dick told Jason he sounded like a little girl he was slugged for his opinion. It was so worth it to see Jason go as red as his helmet.)

Traipsing into the room Dick flipped onto the arm of their couch and just watched. Usually he would help Jason from the newest addition to their family, but this was his brilliant (Read: Petty) revenge against Jason stealing his bike all those weeks ago.

What could he say? He waited for an opportunity to strike.

So with glinting eyes and a flash of pearly whites Dick twirled off his perch and out the door, calling, " Have fun Little-wing be a good influence for Damian while I'm out. No guns or strangling- oh and do get along."

Hearing one last yelp for help Dick smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Jason really fucking hated the brat and said brat was _so_ not helping his case by _biting his arm_. Was the kid a damn cannibal? Grunting Jason slammed the arm that was being made a meal of into the floor. Which even to him looked like it was falling apart. How in the world did the golden boy live here?

The little demon groaned as his head collided with the floor, hands going to cradle it as Jason smirked, getting to his feet and nudged the kid with his heel. Now that Dick was gone He could finally show the kid some manners. Man, this would be a good stress reliever the world knows he needs one.

* * *

Todd was beyond insufferable with the brains of a monkey and the audacity to swagger, his way into Grayson's apartment like he owned the place. This was toeing the line of his wrath

Todd jumping through their window, even though they had a perfectly usable door, annoyed Damian to no end but Damian would live. And who the hell jumped through windows nowadays anyway? Was Todd so uncouth that he didn't even know standard social edict? Grayson needed to teach Todd instead of him the man was far worse than Damian. If only Grayson could see.

Damian growled, hands gripping his head Todd was going to _pay!_

Neither played 'fair' in fights and whether one brought a gun or a knife to any fight would not decide the winner. Damian would prove he was the superior while Todd played with his toys.

Even Drake wasn't as good a punching bag.

* * *

Now when most people saw Dick they would see a thousand-watt smile and an all around friendliness in turn, however, this image never showed just how manipulative the man could be. Especially considering what havoc he just unleashed in his apartment. Humming, he wondered if this might just be the time the boys got along through violence. For Jason violence was his motto well other than 'shot now ask questions later' and for Dami Dick had never really been able to coax the child out of... manhandling anyone that pissed him off.

He still firmly believed his little brothers were wonderful and not just crazy. The joker was crazy. His family was not. Dick would pointedly ignore any evidence against this kind of thinking even if it was from Tim.

As he jogged down the street Dick wondered how much longer it would take for one of them to call him. Knowing them, they wouldn't, but he could hope.

* * *

Jason looked from the little cannibal on his arm to Dick's apartment, then back to the cannibal. They were so fucking screwed. Brothers or not Dick was, going to murder them.

Damian considered some of the destruction an improvement.

The brat.

"You do realize short-stack," Jason drawled yanking the leech of his arm and onto the floor ignoring the kids yelp. "That despite _you_ being Dickie-Bird's current, ah, what's the word? Favourite was it? That he is going to kill us both right?" The spawn from hell merely snorted in his direction brushing off any stray dirt from his figure. The kid would learn soon enough that not even he was safe from Dick's wrath.

One does not just destroy Dick's clothes and get away Scott-free. It just didn't happen. Period.

If it did Hell would freeze and Jason would wear a fucking tutu willingly. God, he hoped that day never happened. Pink was not his colour.

"-Tt- as if Grayson could ever harm me. The man is much too incompetent."

Oh boy Jason couldn't wait to see the demon's face when his dear guardian snapped at the both of them.

* * *

Dick was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. Jason especially because he had the audacity to laugh in his face when he asked _what the hell happened to his apartment?_

He growled lunging for the man laughing. "You are going to help me pay for the things you broke. I swear this is the last time I leave you alone in my house!"

Jason all the while with the threats of death was laughing.

Even Dami looked amused. They were so going down.

* * *

Dick had left soon after he strapped Todd to their -now broken- couch.

"See kid, not even you were safe."

"-Tt- Shut up Todd. It's not like _I'm_ the one stuck to a couch."

Todd glared bangs flopping to cover his face. "True, true little demon, but on the same hand, _I'm_ not the one stuck in the closet."

This was true for him. Dick had at some point in his anger quiet literally crafted a straight jacket and stuffed Damian into it and then the closet. Fortunately the door was still open. Unfortunately, he had to look at Todd's face.

Dick never did say when he was going to untie them either.

Still blowing hair out of his face Todd showed a reasonable amount of intelligence. "So little demon truce?"

Damian thought about the offer it could potentially bring him favour. "Truce but on one condition only when Grayson is around."

Damian could only stand to be civil with the man for moments at a time.

Todd's grin was feral. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **A/N:So this is part two of the series and I can't promise when I will have the third and final part up considering, I have barely anything written. As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
